1. Technical Field
This invention relates to couplers for trailers and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a coupler for use with a ball type hitch.
2. Disclosure Information
Couplers generally include a ball socket portion and an operable closure mechanism that clamps a ball hitch within the socket portion. Commonly each coupler is appropriately sized to fit a particular sized ball hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,356 issued to Hollis, Jr. on Feb. 26, 1974 discloses a coupler that includes a slidable closure mechanism shiftable between a closed and open position. The closure mechanism has a latch that retains the mechanism in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,217 issued to Pittman on Nov. 23, 1982 discloses a coupler closure mechanism including a horizontal sliding plate that retains the ball hitch in the socket. The latching assembly can be incorporated in various bodies to clamp varying size balls.
What is needed is a self-closing coupler that indicates when a coupler is in the open position, when it is not engaging the hitch, or if it is engaging an undersized hitch and furthermore be resistant to unauthorized opening.